Golf clubs have to be transported every time the golfer plays a round. The golfer most often keeps his golf clubs at home and must bring them to and from a golf course when playing. This necessitates placing the golf bag into the trunk and driving to the golf course. Also, it is common for golfers to take clubs on vacation in order to play at golf courses near their destination. Golf bags are large items and need to be checked at airports. When checked as baggage, the golf bag needs some way to retain the clubs within the bag. More importantly, the golf bag needs to be protected from damage as it is loaded through the baggage handling system on to and off of the plane.
Many prior art devices have been developed for the protection of a golf bag during transportation, whether by car or plane. A common type of protector is a hard sided case, much like a large suitcase. The golf bag is placed within the case, and the case locked shut. This provides a hard shell to protect the golf bag from external impacts. These protectors take up space when not being used. 
It is also possible that the clubs can be damaged from hitting one another. The golf clubs have freedom to move when placed in a golf bag. As a golf bag is being transported, the golf clubs can impact against one another with enough force to cause damage to the clubs. There is a need in the art for a carrier for a golf bag that protects the golf bag and clubs from both external impacts and from damage caused by the clubs themselves.
It is an object of the invention to provide a carrier for a golf bag that protects the golf bag from external impacts.
It is another object of the invention to provide a carrier that restrains movement of the golf clubs to prevent them from damaging themselves.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a lightweight carrier for a golf bag.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a carrier for a golf bag that is easily transported.
It is another object of the invention to provide a carrier for a golf bag that is both inexpensive to manufacture and durable.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a carrier for a golf bag that is collapsible when not being used.
It is another object of the invention to provide a carrier that is convenient for the golfer to use for transportation of the golf bag. 
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent after reading the disclosure of the invention as follows. 